politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
North Oman
North Oman, also known as The Blackjack Table of North Oman, is a country located in Asia. North Oman is ruled by Dealer WISD0MTREE. Brief History North Oman was created alongside >Bloc Party. While in the Party, North Oman thrived as the Party's only gasoline producer and had the alliance's second most tanks. North Oman remained part of the Party until the destruction of the Party was certain. In a desperate attempt to save the young nation, Dealer WISD0MTREE joined the Kingdom of Great Bevelarium. When the leadership of the alliance was questioned, Dealer WISD0MTREE and the leader of Pennsylvania, Casey, let a revolt against the KGB government. This gave birth to a new alliance called the Empire of Spades. Once the Empire of Spades disbanded its political ties, Dealer WISD0MTREE and North Oman became a part of the United Purple Nations. When the Empire of Spades emerged from the Great VE War, North Oman returned to the Empire. Upon the Empire of Spades' ultimate death, North Oman joined the Jedi Order. Following the Jedi Order merging with Nuclear Knights, Dealer WISD0MTREE obtained nuclear weapons. Due to concerns outside of Orbis, Dealer WISD0MTREE had to align with a new alliance called Valyria. Thus, North Oman was able to avoid certain destruction in war. Recently, North Oman aligned with UPN for a brief time. During this, North Oman forces aided UPN in repelling a mercenary nation. After this conflict, North Oman joined Terminus Est. North Oman participated in the Silent War while in TEst. This brought North Oman's military record to a more respectable level, while still being somewhat poor. While in TEst, North Oman has founded many cities and grown to it's largest size. In-Depth Alliance History The >Bloc Party North Oman was founded at the same time as the rise of the Bloc Party in Orbis. WISD0MTREE did not have an official role in BP, however he served an notable role in BP's history. North Oman had approximately fifty tanks while in BP. This was the second most amount of all BP members. North Oman was the first and only nation in BP to create more than two oil refineries. This helped the small amount of BP nations with tanks fight wars against outside aggression. WISD0MTREE fought in the UPN-Bloc War and, unlike many BP nations, ended hostilities when peace was declared. The Kingdom of Great Bevelarium When the Bloc Party leadership abandoned ship, North Oman joined the up and coming Kingdom of Great Bevelarium. In the brief time with the KGB, WISD0MTREE met Casey. As time progressed, Timmy Fret, the leader of the KGB, messaged everyone to attack Guardian, which was the largest alliance at the time. King Fret denied the claims through alternate channels. Despite this, Underlordgc from the United Purple Nations met with Casey and WISD0MTREE claiming King Fret has done something similar in the past. The two proceeded to overthrow King Fret and establish the Empire of Spades. The Empire of Spades Following the coup of Timmy Fret, Casey created the Empire of Spades. WISD0MTREE was elected as Jack of Diamonds, commonly known as Minister of Economics. An internal power struggle within EoS slowly came into the spotlight, as the Jack of Clubs (Minister of Interior) fought with WISD0MTREE over who should be granting loans and grants. The Jack of Clubs argued that grants should be given to anyone. On the other hand, WISD0MTREE argued that they should only be given to players active on the Empire's forums in order to encourage activity. In the end, WISD0MTREE did not run for office again. Shortly after, the War of Purple Aggression began. As a result, the alliance disbanded and North Oman continued onward and joined United Purple Nations. Military The North Oman military is split into four branches; the North Oman Army, the North Oman Air Force, the North Oman Navy, and the North Oman Agency of Intelligence. North Oman Agency of Intelligence handles covert operations as well as suicide bombings. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia Category:Members of Knights Templar Category:Maroon Nations